


Darkness lurking beneath

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri from Byleth's eyes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Darkness lurking beneath

Byleth wakes up from a realistic dream. A dream of the war, and a young girl. The girl asked what he is, his first choice was, a demon. After all he arent called Ashen demon for nothing. The girl however did not buy his lie and asked again. This time he told the truth, he is a mortal no less.

They shared a lot of things, their birthday, thoughts and more. Byleth however didnt cared about it much. Until bandits attacked to village they stayed. İt seems like they were chasing down three students. White haired girl with serious aura, a kind and sincere young boy and a trickster with ashen skin. With the students and his father Byleth defended Remire village.

He never realized his dreams more than the dreams until Byleth took a hit for the white haired girl. Next moment he was the place that he dreamed, green haired girl (now remembering her name sothis.) told angrily if he dies she will die too. Then... A thought passed from their minds. Hands of the time.

Next moment he was again at the bandit who is going to attack the white haired girl. With a swift movement he disarmed the bandit. Other two boys came to their side after that.

Yes that was the first time he meet with Dimitri. The way the their talk reminded him young children who wanted attention from him when visiting villages with his father. After their talk ended he heard Sothis' thought of them but one of those stuck with him.

"He seems quite sincere, but I sense darkness lurking beneath..."

After Rhea making him a professor in academy much to his fathers dismay he had to pick a house. He visited the house leaders that he meet in remire. White haired girl, Edelgard had students with quite serious aura. Trickster with ashen skin, Claude had most relaxed students and funniest one. And finally sincere boy with darkness, Dimitri had most tight bonded class.

His father would want him to pick golden deers without doubt. But sadly their personality didnt interested Byleth much so it was a pick between Black Eagles and Blue lions. He liked students of the black eagles but something about Dimitri (his darkness) drawed Byleth towards him.

İn the end Byleth picked Blue lions so he could be close to Dimitri himself. But after months passing he realized why he picked him over other those two. He simply fell in love with him the moment he saw him.

"You are not sleeping much since Remire Dimitri." Maybe Dimitri trying to hide it from him but Byleth could understand it easily.

"İt's hard to sleep, I cant do it even if I wanted to."

He hugged Dimitri. "İf you scared from the nightmares I will awake you."

"I- Thanks professor."

After those words Dimitri slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Byleth carried him to his bed. Then he walked towards to door, how much he wanted to stay on Dimitris side, Byleth had to find out what happened to himself when he was younger.


End file.
